Grenouilles et Tango
by Calimello
Summary: Un matin, en arrivant à son club de tango pour y donner sa leçon, Vincent découvre qu'il est envahi de grenouilles... Parodie, donc les personnages sont OOC -vous attendez pas non plus à voir Barrett en robe de mariée ou Sephiroth renier sa mère pour aller vivre tout seul à Hollywood avec un-e- acteur-trice- -.


_**Grenouilles et Tango**_

Ne cherchez pas de quelconque logique à cette histoire, elle n'en a pas, pas vraiment en tous cas. Les personnages sont outrageusement parodiés, la personnalité de certains et les relations qu'ils ont les uns avec les autres tiennent plus de Banal Fantasy (c'est de là que vient l'idée du tango, d'ailleurs) que de FFVII.

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.

Il y a des grenouilles dans ma salle de danse du « Tango Magic ».

C'est la première chose que je remarque.

La deuxième, c'est qu'il est huit heures, et que mon cours commence dans deux heures. Ce qui me laisse relativement peu de temps pour :

1. Me débarrasser de (à vue de nez) 35 à 40 m3 de grenouilles, et découvrir leur provenance.

2. Nettoyer la salle. Et l'asperger de désodorisant.

3. Aller chercher ma cape de warrior chez le teinturier.

4. Expliquer à Cid pourquoi je ne peux pas prendre le café chez lui ce matin.

5. Coiffer ma belle chevelure brune pour me donner un air de beau gosse ténébreux mystérieux et inaccessible (pour ça, faut compter au moins une bonne demi-heure).

Je suis mal barré, quoi.

Bon, première étape : appeler des renforts.

Euh… comment on utilise un téléphone portable ?

xxx

Bon, après maints essais, j'ai enfin réussi à faire fonctionner la « machine infernale ».

- Allô Tifa ?

- Vincent ? Depuis quand tu sais te servir d'un téléphone ?

- Pas longtemps. Écoute, j'ai euh, un petit problème…

- Quel genre de problème ?

- Du genre batracien.

- Que… Quoi ?

- J'ai un tapis de grenouilles au « Tango Magic ».

- Oh … Euh… attend-moi, j'arrive tout de suite !

- Merci… Mais juste, tu pourrais passer à la teinturerie d'abord ? Faut que je récupère ma cape.

- Pas de problèmes. Tu veux que j'appelle Barrett et Cloud aussi ?

- Barrett, oui. Cloud, non. Il dort encore, à huit heures.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. À toute alors !

- Euh… ouais. Comme tu dis.

Je raccroche. Bon, c'est déjà ça de moins. Reste plus qu'à appeler Cid et espérer que Yuffie ne débarque pas à l'improviste, sinon ça risque de compliquer sensiblement la situation, et ça devrait être tout bon.

xxx

Quand Barrett et Tifa arrivent avec ma cape chérie, je suis encore en train d'essayer de convaincre Cid que non, ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté, mais que je ne peux vraiment pas venir.

- Salut Vincent ! Me salue Tifa avec un grand sourire.

Je marmonne un bonjour, serre virilement le bras mécanique de Barrett avec le mien, et on peut commencer.

Ils sont tous les deux limites de s'évanouir en voyant l'énorme masse de grenouilles. Elles sont toutes dans un était plus ou moins larvaire.

- Alors, on les met où ?

Barrett y réfléchit un instant.

- On pourrait toutes les tuer, et après on les enterre dans la décharge la plus proche. Comme ça, elles libèrent plein d'énergie mako, et la planète est sauvée !

- Euh, Barrett… intervient timidement Tifa. Je pense pas que 40 m3 de grenouilles fassent une grosse différence…

- Et alors ? C'est toujours ça de prit !

- Oui mais non mais…

- Mais de toutes façons, y'a toujours un problème, interviens-je. Comment fait-on pour déplacer une telle masse et un tel volume de GRENOUILLES ?

- Ben, on les met dans une remorque, et on demande à Cloud de les transporter jusqu'à la décharge !

- Mais Cloud ne se réveillera pas avant au moins quatorze heures, et mon cours est à dix heures !

- Ben annule ton cours alors !

- Hors de question ! Le tango c'est ma joie, c'est ma vie ! Ah, si seulement cette marmotte de Cloud était pas le seul à avoir le permis !

- Et moi alors ? S'exclament deux nouvelles voix.

Barrett, Tifa et moi nous nous retournons comme un seul homme. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tiennent Sephiroth et Yuffie, qui a du décider de venir me dire bonjour, comme je le redoutais. Et merde, avec ces deux-là, on est très mal barrés (enfin… surtout moi à vrai dire).

- Depuis quand t'as ton permis de conduire, Yuffie ? Je lui demande.

- Ben, depuis hier !

- Ah. Félicitations. Et toi Sephiroth, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- C'est Môman qui m'a envoyé vérifier que les grenouilles étaient bien arrivées !

- Que… QWA ?

- Mais oui, avec Môman on est un peu sur la paille en ce moment, alors du coup, au lieu de te payer en argent comptant, elle a décidé de te payer en grenouilles !

J'en ai les yeux qui me sortent de la tête. Là, c'est un peu fort quand même ! J'ai l'habitude des excentricités de Jenova, que je lui pardonne toujours vu qu'elle est ma meilleure cliente ; mais le coup des grenouilles, quand même…

- Et qu'est-ce que j'en fais alors ?

- Tu les revends !

- À qui ?

- À la tour de météorologie ! Ils ont toujours besoin de grenouilles.

Voilà un autre problème de réglé. Ne reste plus qu'à organiser l'évacuation des grenouilles.

- Tifa, tu vas chercher ta remorque, Yuffie, ta voiture. Après ça, Sephiroth et moi on charge la remorque puis Yuffie, tu les emmènes à la tour de météorologie et tu les vends aux types en blanc. Barrett, tu vas avec elle, je lui fais pas confiance pour ce qui est de ramener toute la somme. Tifa, tu passeras l'endroit au karcher et tu aéreras en grand dès qu'ils seront partis, pendant que je me coifferais. OK ? Allez, tout le monde au boulot !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Tifa râle un peu à cause du ménage que je lui laisse, alors je lui promet un cours de tango gratuit en dédommagement ; l'effet est immédiat, elle arrête tout de suite de ronchonner.

Une fois les grenouilles parties, je me précipite dans la salle de bain attenante à ma salle de danse et entreprend de me coiffer. Un quart d'heure de lissage et une demi bouteille de gel plus tard, je suis enfin présentable. Je met mon bandeau, ma belle cape rouge et mes chaussures pointues (moins pratique que ça, tu meurs, mais c'est trop la classe) et me voilà équipé pour la leçon.

xxx

Quand mes clientes et leurs partenaires qu'elles traînent avec elles (certains consentants, d'autres clairement pas) arrivent, l'endroit est nickel, sans la moindre odeur de batracien. Tifa a fait du bon boulot !

Je remercie poliment Jenova pour les grenouilles (mais si, en fait, j'ai plutôt envie de la pendre par les pieds jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive).

On a frôlé la catastrophe, mais bon, on a quand même bien géré sur ce coup-là.


End file.
